Most currently used cross-linking negative resist materials tend to suffer from limited resolution due to swelling during development. Others have a very narrow development latitude.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,621 shows polymers which are water soluble due to the incorporation of maleimide groups or quarternary ammonium groups into the polymer molecule.